


Maybe More

by Rhys (rhyssj)



Series: The Platonic Series [3]
Category: NSYNC, Popslash
Genre: Coming Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-04-30
Updated: 2001-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-06 07:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14052357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhyssj/pseuds/Rhys
Summary: Justin's enlightened.





	Maybe More

Chris pretty much hadn't left since he came over nine days before, and JC was so fine with that, even though he lied to Justin and said he was alone and it wasn't until the eighth day that he actually invited Justin over for dinner the next night and even then only because Chris kept calling him -- " _chickenshit_ " -- and that was a bit annoying. 

So maybe JC was not _entirely_ fine with this twist of the plot, but fine enough that he spent the nights with Chris in his bed, and they woke up together to watch talk shows, while twisting around each other and eating cold pizza for breakfast. 

It was almost romantic. Not quite, but close to it. Justin was supposed to show up for dinner some time in the afternoon, after four or something, and JC was already twisted and nervous. Chris seemed to sense this and didn't mention anything, just stroked his back while they watched television. 

"Should probably take a shower," JC muttered, knowing his hair was long and greasy, and he had stains all over his belly and chest that he mostly wasn't thinking about. Chris was worse, though, with a chunk of his hair hard and glued together. JC tried to apologise for it, but Chris only laughed, waving off the concerns. Chris was just really good at what he did. 

It wasn't any wonder, however, that JC found himself in the shower with Chris, wet bodies sliding together while they kissed hotly under the unending stream of water. He just kept muttering -- "oh" -- whenever Chris did anything, tonguing the arc of his shoulder blade, tracing the length of spine with his teeth, sucking on his shoulder. 

Later, when JC turned around and was down on his knees, gripping Chris's hips and going down on him with water pounding against the back of his head, JC came without any outside stimulation, just exploding when Chris cried out, hitting his head against the tiles. 

"Wow," JC said stupidly, looking at his lap. "Like, wow." 

"Jesus," Chris agreed, looking at first dazed then absolutely astounded, "that's fucking never happened to me before, Jayce, man. My ego is, like, through the roof right now, dude. You da man," Chris added, hauling JC to his legs and putting him under the water. 

"Very wow," JC agreed, grinning when Chris nibbled at his back before squeezing shampoo into JC's longish hair, lathering. "This is kind of weird, you know? This whole you and me, in a shower naked, and in my bed naked, and the whole naked thing. Really weird." 

"No shit," Chris replied, squeezing JC's scalp between his fingers, rubbing firmly, and JC was shivering through his body, feeling wonderful. "I'm sending Bobbie a fu-gift basket, man, with sparkly fu-shit and stuff." 

"She's into pink," JC murmured, eyes pressed tightly shut as Chris moved his head under the water, fingers running the shampoo out of his hair. JC waited to speak again until the soap was washed out. "She's not speaking to me, though. I might have -- perhaps -- called her a lying cunt. Maybe." 

Chris laughed, not fighting when JC slid by him and returned the favour, soaking Chris with water. "Nothing says sorry like fu merchandise and the knowledge that she was right." Chris choked a bit on some errant water, and JC tapped him on the back helpfully, his fingers lingering on the warm skin. "So what gave it away?" 

JC stuck a soapy hand through Chris's hair. "Huh?" 

"See, Dani mostly knew. It was a game we loved to play. She dropped hints, and I blatantly ignored her. I pretty much did it to myself, you know? Because, this one time, we were talking about how to spruce up our sex life, and I mentioned, casually, ass-play and stuff, dildos and crap like that because I trusted her, you know?" 

"So she knew?" 

Chris shrugged. "I said I was adventurous, shit like that. I was secure enough in my manhood that something up my ass wouldn't bother me. Nothing ever happened, though, but I still think I gave the game away with that brilliantly stupid move." 

JC laughed and rinsed Chris off, drinking the water that dripped off his chin and arching into Chris, draping over him and feeling sexual and alive for the first time in too long. Chris tilted his head, and they kissed for a long time under the beat of the water, swallowing each other whole. 

~~~ 

Justin was early, and JC answered the door, trying to smile and act normal. Justin flashed a bottle of wine and a plate of nachos, arranged perfectly and colour coordinated, a regular Martha Stewart. Or store bought. JC stepped back to let him in and Justin paused, "are you all right?" 

JC nodded. "Yeah. Why?" 

"Don't know," Justin said, looking around. "Is Chris here?" 

Chris voice came wafting into the hall. "In the living room, Jup!" 

Justin bit his lip, and JC suddenly felt really sick, pressing his back against the wall as Justin looked at him again, serious. "I'm here for a talk, aren't I?" Justin asked, offering the gifts to JC, who took them and turned into the kitchen. "Can we get it over with then?" 

JC nodded and stared at the ground. "Outside." 

Justin wandered off onto the patio, and JC ducked into the living room to tell Chris was he already knew. Chris just nodded and assured him it'd be all right, that they'd been over this, and JC was allowed to tell as much, or as little, as he wanted. 

Outside, Justin had his feet in the pool, chewing on his fingernails. JC sat next to him, cross-legged, and leaning over to dip his fingers into the water. Justin jumped, startled by JC's sudden appearance. JC looked at him. "It's nothing horrible." 

Justin blinked. "You're not dropping out of the group?" 

Laughing abruptly, airily through his nose, JC shook his head. "No. Why would you think that?" 

Justin shrugged massively and sighed, running his hands over his buzzed hair. "You've been really fucking weird for awhile, Jayce. Like, you don't talk to anyone, and you don't go out, and I phone and you tell me you're alone, but Chris's car has been in the driveway for days. I'm here thinking you're gonna try and off yourself, and scared to fucking death." 

"No, I'm --" _Gay_. JC sighed. "I'm fine. I'm, just. Bobbie broke up with me." 

Justin looked up quickly. "Shit, man. That sucks, yo." 

_I'm gay_. "Well, yeah, it did, but like, Chris and I --" _fucked_ \-- "talked about things, like, Dani and stuff, and it's not so bad now, you know?" _I'm fucking gay, Justin_. JC brought his knees to his chest. "It wasn't a very nice breakup." 

"Messy, huh?" Justin asked, and JC nodded. "I liked her, but she didn't seem right for you, Jayce. So maybe it's better, yo. Maybe you'll find someone you fit better with, who won't mind that you're spazztic and strange." 

JC laughed and bumped his shoulder against Justin's. "Yeah, like you're any better." 

Justin grinned. "So what did you want to tell me, then?" 

JC stopped smiling and clutched the edge of the pool, fingers digging into the cement. Immediately, Justin touched his back, leaning into him. JC looked at the water, watched how it rippled and waved in the warm breeze, and said, "I'm gay, Justin." 

Justin kept his hand on JC's back but pulled back a bit. "Oh." 

"I mean. Probably, you know? And I just wanted," JC took a deep breath, "I wanted to tell you that because you're the best friend I have right now, and I. I just thought. You should know," JC finished feebly, pressing his eyes shut in fear of the wet heat that threatened to slip out. 

"Don't cry, Jayce," Justin whispered, wrapping his arms around JC's neck, holding him tight. "I just. I don't really know what to say or anything. It all sounds really dumb in my head. Like, congratulations, yo -- that's stupid. And do you have a boyfriend -- that's prying and shit. I'm just. I don't really know what to say." 

JC nodded into Justin's arms. "And there's something more, Justin, and it's probably going to be the part that weirds you out the most, all right? But what's done is done, and I can't -- and don't really want to -- change it. Okay?" 

"Anything, Jayce, you know that. Tell me." 

"Okay. Um. Chris is really over here because he and I. We're. Doing something." 

"Like, boyfriends?" Justin ventured quietly, and JC nodded again because it was kind of what they were, fucking only each other and comforting and loving when either of them needed it and even when they didn't. "That's kinda weird." 

"I know." 

Justin pulled back. "I'm okay with it, yo. Just don't breakup or anything." 

JC nodded. "I'll do my best." 

Justin nodded, too. "This is really. I'm. Wow. Chris. And you. And, well. You being gay isn't all that surprising, if you want the truth. You're --" 

"Flaming," JC supplied, grinning, "yeah, Chris told me." 

Justin laughed and stood up, swinging his hips as he walked back into the house, and JC ran after him only to find Justin flicking Chris's ear, saying, "you better take care of him, man, he's my best friend. I'll fucking chop off your balls if you hurt him." 

"Fuck," Chris muttered as JC slid up beside him, smiling at Justin who backed away, glaring. "Jesus, Curly. Christ. You act like I'm the one that convinced him Kirkpatrick lovin' was the way to go. Fuck. _My ear_." 

JC looked at Justin, who was still staring, and Justin narrowed his eyes. "If he fucks with you, Jayce," Justin said slowly, "I'll fucking kick his ass, I will." JC patted Chris's ear softly, hoping it would be all right. "But fuck, you guys," Justin stood back with a hand on his chin, "you're damn cute together." 

"Is he saying something? I can't hear him because he fucking killed my _ear_ ," Chris said, tucking his chin over JC's shoulder, and JC smiled to himself, feeling Chris's hand move across his back and under his white shirt, drawing circles with his knuckles. 

"Can you guys kiss?" Justin asked, sitting down on the chaise and resting his elbows on his knees, chin cradled in the palms of his hand, and JC looked at him, a slight smile on his lips. "No, really. I know you can. I just -- I wanna see it, yo." 

Chris smirked. "Why, Curly?" 

"It's kinda sexy," Justin replied, "the idea of my two best friends getting it on." 

"That's," JC started, and Chris finished, "fucking kinky, Jup!" 

Justin rolled his eyes, his eyes dark and electric under the rim of his bucket hat, and JC found himself staring. "Stop being lame, yo. It's not like I'm asking to watch you screw in front of me. I just wanna see you kiss. Just. Kiss." 

JC arched his back as Chris's hand dipped under the back of his jeans, the middle finger sliding into the cleft of JC's ass, the rings cold against JC's skin. Chris's free hand touched his face and tilted JC's head. "You wanna?" 

JC nodded and looked at Chris, who was leaning forward. JC wet his lips with his tongue and breathed deep, and Chris looked at him, eyes burning beneath dark brows, and stuck out his tongue slowly, stretching it. JC leaned into Chris, his tongue extended and meeting, the lips touching only after the tongues slid against each other, greeting in a wet kiss. 

"Fuck," Justin whispered, and JC looked at him, blue eyes matched with Justin's gaze, staring as Chris licked up JC's neck, the hidden hand prodding into JC's body, barely grazing the inside, but JC was burning. 

"That what you wanted, Curly?" Chris asked, lips on JC's jaw, and JC looked to the floor, hard against Chris's hip and curled into him to hide it. Justin hummed, and Chris said, "good because that's all you're gonna get, Infant." 

"Fuck, all right. I get it. I'm weird," Justin said, laughing, "but that was really hot." 

"I'm going to go get supper out of the oven," JC said suddenly, standing up and removing Chris's hand at all once, stumbling into the kitchen and pressed his body against the fridge, the cold metal violent against his skin. 

"Hey," Chris whispered, and JC jumped, turning around quickly and finding himself pressed against the refrigerator, full-body hold. JC swallowed, fingers spread against the appliance and Chris lifted his head, lips searing JC's face with a kiss. "You all right, Jayce?" 

"Fine," JC muttered, rocking against Chris's hip and not really meaning to do it, just unable to stay still, not when Chris was rubbing against him, cool fingers under JC's shirt and petting his belly. "Just. That was really strange." 

"Yep," Chris agreed, tucking his face against JC's neck, and JC shivered, the swipe of beard strangely erotic. "But see, it's cool that he asked because that means he's gonna be cool if we're affectionate and shit like that." 

"I used to really love him," JC breathed, so silent Chris had to lean in to hear it, and JC brushed Chris's elfin ear with his lips, breath hot as it slid over Chris's head, into his hair, his mind. "Like, I fucking wanted him. Badly. For a very long time." 

Chris pulled back, thumbing the smooth skin of JC's stomach under his white shirt. "Yeah?" JC nodded and bit his lip hard, wincing in pain, and suddenly Chris's thumb was there, brushing away the hurt. "That's cool, all right?" 

"Is it?" JC asked, sucking Chris's thumb into his mouth, his long fingers wrapping around Chris's wrist and holding him there, and Chris nodded, his free hand against JC's cock, cupping him through the thin jeans. JC suddenly felt like an animal inside, agitated, and it was probably the kitchen, in the way silver met black and everything was sharp, vicious against flesh. 

"The lasagna's burning," Chris muttered, "you wanna get it or you wanna fuck?" 

"I'm starving!" Justin cried from the living room. "Fuck later!" 

JC looked at Chris, and Chris rolled his eyes, stepping back and licking his thumb to taste JC. JC smirked and went to the oven, taking the slightly crispy pasta dish from the rack. Chris was against his back, rocking slowly as Justin came into the kitchen. 

"If you want me to go home, I'll go home," Justin said, smiling as he sat down at the table, and Chris thwapped him over the head while attempting to open the wine. When he couldn't, Justin took over, and eventually JC pushed them both away and did it himself. 

"So, who's the bottom?" Justin finally asked while chewing on his third slice of garlic bread, when they were all finally sitting down in JC's dining room. Though he knew Justin had been building up to a question all through the meal, JC choked on his wine, and Chris crooked an eyebrow, patting JC on the back. "What? Fuck. I'm _just_ asking." 

"You're a freak," Chris said, shaking his head, "a total, utter freak." 

"So both of you, huh?" Justin sipped his wine -- his fourth glass in twenty minutes and JC began to suspect Justin was having some serious coping issues -- and stared at JC, who nodded because what Justin wanted, Justin got, and JC always gave to him freely. "That's cool. It hurts like a motherfuck, though, so doubly impressive." 

Chris laughed and ran his fingers over the back of JC's neck, the flesh cold enough to make JC shiver and roll his shoulders. "Right, Curly." 

Justin smirked and pierced his lasagna. "Hey, been there, done that, man." 

JC swallowed his pasta and sniffed loudly, staring at the table. It needed to be wiped down with a damp cloth. "Who?" 

"Just a guy, yo, fuck off with the third degree" Justin said, though he wasn't especially seriously, and his face was flushed. Drunk, JC realised, and saying things he normally wouldn't. Years in clubs, pretending to be older, meant Justin could be wasted and never look like it. "But the fact is yes, I've done it, and it fucking hurt, which is all I really remember. So, yeah." 

"I like that we're talking about this over dinner," Chris exclaimed, mouth full of noodles and cheese and sauce, and JC tried not to look at him because he wasn't sure whether he wanted to puke or kiss. "Perfect timing, Jup, you fucking lush." 

"Hey, hey," Justin said then seemed to forget what he was saying, blinking hard. "It's really fucked up, you know, you two together. The dynamics of the group are skewed, yo. That's not right, but." Justin scratched his cheek. "Are you in love?" 

JC didn't want to be the one to answer that; the words weren't there and he didn't even know how to say them if they were. Chris picked it up instead, fingers counting JC's ribs through his shirt, gently calming JC's rattled nerves. "We will be someday. Right now, kid, it's fucking and company. I love him, but in the way I've always loved him." 

Justin met JC's eyes, and JC turned away, afraid, but Justin kept talking, "you just fucking better treat him right, Chris. And you fucking better love him because he deserves it," Justin said, and JC ventured a glance, wishing he hadn't. "And you, Jayce, you give him a chance, all right? You fucking better give him a chance, Jayce." 

It was only then that JC realised Justin probably knew all along what JC never wanted to admit, what he'd been waiting for all these years and finally gave up on. Justin always knew more than he should, and JC was always transparent like glass. 

~~~ 

JC finished putting clean sheets on the bed by the time Chris climbed up the stairs, having seen a drunk Justin home and locked up the house when he returned. Chris hovered in the doorway while JC tucked in corners and fluffed pillows, meticulously making sure everything was right and proper and cozy. 

"You don't love him anymore," Chris said, more a statement than a question. 

"No," JC replied slowly, looking over his shoulder. "Not anymore." 

"You think you could love me?" 

JC didn't have to think about that. "I will. Mostly already do, you know, so yeah. I will." JC shrugged out his shirt and pushing his jeans off his hips and onto the floor, climbing under the freshly washed duvet. "You coming to bed?" 

"Yeah," Chris said and slipped under the covers, and JC leaned into him, addicted to the warmth of Chris's skin, the way it felt to press against him. Chris bent his knees, pulled them up, and JC was suddenly hard and hot against his thigh, looming and feeling huge and alive. 

"I think you're beautiful," JC said suddenly, cupping Chris's face, and Chris looked at him like he was insane, but JC only laughed and kissed him. "No, no, seriously. I don't want you thinking I settled or anything. Okay?" JC leaned down close to him and bit lightly on the tip of Chris's nose. "Plus, you know. Fucking awesome sex." 

"It's true; I am the best," Chris agreed, smirking and unfurling his tongue. JC laughed and caught it between his lips, sucking it into his mouth and kissing Chris, bending into his compact body and humping his thigh. Chris hissed and ran a hand over the arch of JC's back, pulling him closer, and JC shook deep in his bones. 

"Sit up, sit up," JC said, pulling Chris up and sitting on his legs, arms hooked over Chris's shoulders as JC ran his face through Chris's soft hair, not spiky anymore, and everywhere. It made him look older, more like a scruffy man and less like a punk. "Just like this, all right?" 

"Jesus, Jayce," Chris breathed, sucking on JC's chest. His fingers pressed into JC's back and pulled him closer, while JC fumbled with one hand in the beside table, his cock hard against Chris's stomach as he arched. Chris's finger dipped between the cleft of his ass, pressing and rubbing. JC shuddered hard and ripped the condom open with his teeth, pulling back to put it on Chris, and Chris just didn't stop touching, growing desperately urgent as JC slicked him up with his fist. 

"Fucking bed sheets," JC muttered when attempting to get a blob in Chris's hand and got it mostly on the bed instead, but then Chris's fingers were sinking into him, two at a time, and JC didn't care about the fucking bed sheets anymore, just cared about grinding his hips down and getting Chris to touch him as deeply as possible. 

"You ready?" Chris whispered, looking up and pulling his chin down JC's chest. JC shivered full-body and lifted his hips up, spreading his legs. Sinking down slowly, JC hissed and bit his lip. It hurt, just a little bit, but more than the other ways they'd done it. Buckling up, JC twisted his hips, bringing Chris deeper still as Chris hit every sensitive part of him, and JC opened his eyes wide. 

"Jesus, fuck," Chris growled, one hand wrapped around JC's narrow hips, the other fisted in his back, holding JC as he arched back, his belly drawn taut and tight. Chris pressed his tongue to his stretched muscles, and JC rolled his hips sharply, not minding too much when Chris's teeth grazed his skin. 

"Harder, Chris," JC muttered, unfolding his legs and wrapping them around Chris's back, locking them tightly, and Chris latched his mouth onto JC's chest, sucking to muffle the strange noises escaping his mouth. JC shimmied desperately, grinding his palms over Chris's chest and shoulders and back. "Harder." 

"I'm going to fucking hurt you if I go any harder," Chris said, his hips rocking as much as they could with JC bearing down on him, writhing though he tried to control the thrust and slide of his hips. "Fuck, Jayce. I can't. I gotta move." 

JC was suddenly on his back with Chris over him, completely out then thrusting into him wholly with one abrupt shake of his hips. JC arched off the bed and scrambled to hold the edge of the duvet so he didn't slide completely off the mattress. Squeezing his toes into Chris's back, Chris withdrew completely and rolled JC onto his belly. 

"You cocktease," JC breathed, mouth in the dark blue sheets and smelling the soap amidst the scent of sex, hot and bitter-sweet and man. JC rolled his hips then Chris was inside again, completely on JC's back, and JC could feel everything, the hard nipples, the spattering of hair, everything. "You fucker." 

"Fuck, Jayce, the condom broke," Chris said, holding still inside JC's body, "but I'm clean, so don't worry, all right? I'm clean." 

"Yes, yes, me too. It doesn't matter. I trust you, I trust you," JC repeated, and in his head in sounded like, I love you, I love you, and that was surprising but expected. JC pushed his hips back, lifting to his knees. Chris picked up the rhythm again, taking them deep, and circled JC's waist with his hand, his fist curling around JC's dick. 

Chris kissed the back of JC's neck, a calm sort of tenderness amidst the crazy fucking, and JC couldn't stop himself, came all over the bed sheets and thrust back, taking Chris deeply into his body over and over again, simmering in pleasure, until Chris came too. 

"Are you gonna be able to walk tomorrow?" Chris asked, pulling out slowly and wiping his hands clean on the sheets. JC laughed and shook his head because he probably wasn't. Chris collapsed and wrapped an arm around JC's waist, nuzzling his shoulder, and JC smiled. "I'll wash the sheets. And take you to lunch. And maybe buy you a pair of pants, those red leather ones." 

"Why?" JC asked, feeling sleepy. 

"Because this is obviously something more, man; not maybe more, definitely more. So. I don't know. I want to, and plus, I fucking love your ass, and those pants looked great on you. Even if they're red, and leather. And." Chris yawned. "Fuck, I'm tired." 

"Then go to bed. I'll be here in the morning," JC whispered and closed his eyes. 

"Yeah," Chris replied, "I know."


End file.
